Asuntos pendientes
by WeasleyHudsonLover
Summary: Twoshoot Ronmione. Bueno mi primer fic corto, espero que les guste. Esta situado al final de la guerra pensando que los chicos vuelven a Hogwarts a terminar su ultimo año. En principio iba a ser un Oneshoot pero espero que les guste el 2º capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Asuntos pendientes.**

Caminaba solo, en silencio por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts rumbo a la sala de Gryffindor. No podía dormir, no era capaz de coger el sueño, y estaba cansado de caminar.

Sabia que la guerra había acabado y allí estaba el, caminando por los pasillos donde tuvo lugar la batalla final, haciendo que vinieran a su mente recuerdos que quiso borrar de su cabeza en el momento en el que llegaron.

Cada vez que daba un paso un recuerdo. Muertos, heridos, personas llorando, luchando, ayudando al de al lado, esos recuerdos no le dejaban en paz, le atormentaban, pero había uno que sin duda ganaba a los demás.

Sus gritos, los de ella, sin duda ese era el peor recuerdo de todos. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de su sala, ni siquiera sabia como había llegado, pero lo había hecho sumergido en sus recuerdos, en como la impotencia se hizo con el cuando la escucho gritar, en como intento con todas sus fuerzas salir y en como la había abrazado y cuidado todos esos días.

Y aun así, después de haber vivido todo aquello no era capaz de decirle un simple te quiero, ni siquiera después del beso en la sala de los menesteres, ni cuando ella había estado consolándole tras la muerte de su hermano, y se suponía que era un león, de los mas valientes de Gryffindor. Pero no tuvo casi tiempo de verla después por la reconstrucción de la madriguera que tenia que hacer el y la búsqueda de sus padres que tenia que hacer ella. Y allí estaba el, de nuevo en Hogwarts, el que dijo que tras la guerra no volvería, le falto poco para salir corriendo cuando ella le pidió que volvieran a terminar el ultimo año, se rió internamente.

Pero eso no podía seguir así, tenia que decírselo que ese beso significo mucho para el, antes que Víktor volviera a ponerse por el medio. Y eso es lo que llevaba intentando toda la tarde, desde que salieron de su ultima clase. La busco en la biblioteca, en todas las aulas, incluso bajo a las cocinas y fue al campo de quiditch, pregunto a todos los profesores y alumnos de Gryffindor, incluso a algún Ravenclaw, pero no consiguió encontrarla.

Ya decidido a buscarla al día siguiente se levanto del sofá, pero un ruido proveniente de la escalera lo paro en seco. Varita en mano se acerco a ver que podía ser y allí estaba, parada enfrente de el con cara de confusión pero aun así con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

- Pensé que no había nadie – le sonrió y le miro con confusión – ¿Como es que todavía no te cambiaste Ronald? Las clases acabaron hace mas de cuatro horas – le dijo con reproche.  
>- Lo siento, yo... veras – estaba nervioso, se notaba y ella lo noto. Se rasco la cabeza y continuo – te estaba buscando, por eso no me dio tiempo a cambiarme.<br>- OH – su cara cambio del asombro al enfado, y Ron se dio cuenta de que no debía haber dicho eso – Así que tengo yo la culpa de que sigas en uniforme todavía – Fue a hablar pero le interrumpió – Déjalo Ronald, no quiero discutir.

Estaba dispuesta a irse pero la cogió del brazo, obligándola a girarse quedando uno en frente del otro, y sin pensarlo la beso. El estaba igual de asombrado que ella, pero en el momento en que sus labios se juntaron, se olvidaron del mundo, del enfado de ella, del miedo de el, de todo. Solo existían ellos dos y nada podía fastidiar ese momento. Salvo la necesidad de aire.

Se separaron y se miraron, no hacia falta hablar, los dos sabían en lo que pensaba el otro. En el beso antes de la batalla final, ese beso que hizo que su relación cambiara, porque los dos sabían que algo iba a cambiar después de eso. Y entonces ella se decidió a hablar, alejándose y mirándole a los ojos

- Y... que era lo que me querías decir? – pregunto para romper el silencio que se hizo entre los dos.

El le dio la espalda y empezó a andar hacia las escaleras sonriendo, al llegar al primer escalón se dio la vuelta y la miro, estaba allí, abajo, mirándolo y esperando una respuesta.

- Que te amo Herms – se revolvió el pelo nervioso y miro al techo – pero sabes? Tienes razón, es muy tarde y no me he cambiado, será mejor que lo hablemos mañana.

Subió corriendo las escaleras sin mirar atrás, y si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera encontrado a una morena de pelo enmarañado y ojos castaños sonriendo y esperando con impaciencia el día siguiente para aclarar esos pequeños asuntos pendientes.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba sola, abrazada a su colcha y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. No había sido capaz de dormir en toda la noche, pero no le importaba. Era raro pero ese día a Hermione Jane Granger no le importaba nada que no fuera cierto pelirrojo pecoso.

Se removió en la cama todavía sonriendo, nada conseguiría que esa sonrisa abandonara su rostro, y miro el reloj.

Debería levantarse, si no ni Harry, ni Ginny, ni Ron la esperarían, y sobre todo le interesaba este ultimo, tenían asuntos pendientes.

Se vistió a una velocidad poco normal y bajo corriendo las escaleras, paso la vista por toda la sala común y nada ni rastro del pelirrojo, allí solo estaban Harry, el cual se había llevado un susto de muerte al verla aparecer casi por sorpresa y Ginny, que la miraba con un gracioso gesto en la cara sentada en las rodillas de Harry, y con cautela se acerco a su mejor amiga. No dijo nada simplemente sonrió y les hizo entender que estaba bien, aunque en su mente solo había una pregunta: ¿Dónde esta?

No podía pensar otra cosa mientras iba por los pasillos, nadie. Llegaron al Gran Comedor y repaso una y otra vez la mesa de Gryffindor, no estaba. Era raro el siempre estaba el primero y se quejaba de la tardanza de los demás, por lo menos para esos asuntos si era puntual. La preocupación que minutos antes tenia su rostro fue sustituida por una sonrisa, sonrisa que hizo que un moreno sentado enfrente de ella mirara extrañado y preocupado a su novia que con un gesto le quito importancia.

- Es Herms, Harry, nadie sabe nunca que esta pensando, esta bien, quizás se acordó de algún conjuro que había olvidado – le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

Otra mente que estaba ocupada era la Ginny Weasley, ella sabia lo que le pasaba a Hermione, pero no iba a decir nada, por lo menos hasta que su hermano decidiera algo y lo dieran a saber los dos de mutuo acuerdo.

Mientras tanto Hermione seguía pensando donde se podría haber metido Ron, termino de desayunar y disculpándose diciendo que iría a la biblioteca se despidió de sus amigos y salió corriendo por los pasillos. Lo busco por las aulas, aunque intuía que un sábado el no estaría allí, fue a casa de Hagrid, volvió a la sala común, subió a la habitación que compartía con Neville, Harry y Seamus pero nada.

Derrotada, bajo a la sala común y se sentó en uno de los sillones que daban a los grandes ventanales desde los que se podía observar el campo de quidditch. Y lo vio, o eso creyó, sin comprobarlo salió corriendo por los jardines de Hogwarts hacia el campo de juego y allí estaba.

Se sentó en una de las gradas esperando a que acabara o que la viera, lo primero que sucediera. El bajo la vista a las gradas y la vio, ella estaba ahí sonriéndole, y esperándole. Ella, la que odiaba el quidditch, y estaba allí por el. Sonriendo descendió hasta llegar al suelo y bajo de la escoba justo en el momento en el que ella llegaba hasta el, se sonrieron.

No había nada que decir, sus miradas lo decían todo, explicaban sus sentimientos y explicaban sin palabras todas esas cosas que ellos no se atrevían a decir en voz alta, solo en su mente, en su corazón.

- Creo que tenemos asuntos pendientes – Ella rompió el silencio mientras le miraba esperando una respuesta.

- Si tienes razón – respondió el desordenándose mas el pelo de lo que estaba de por si. – Creo... creo que no me debí ir así anoche. – Admitió avergonzado y con media sonrisa

No obtuvo mas que silencio, y se empezó a preocupar por la cara pensativa de Hermione.

- Herms? – Lo miro y el decidió hablar – Yo... la verdad que... – Puso un dedo sobre sus labios y lo callo.

- Te amo Ronald Weasley.

Estaba asombrado y alegre a la vez, no sabia que decir pero tampoco le dio tiempo cuando sintió los labios de ella, Hermione, su Herms, sobre los suyos. Y ahí lo supo, lo supieron, era el comienzo de algo nuevo y por fin habían solucionado esos pequeños asuntos pendientes que había entre ellos.


End file.
